A Kiss At Christmas
by AshXMisty
Summary: Lonely at first on Christmas, Misty isn't quite sure what to do when a certain black haired trainer crosses her mind. With a little help from Togepi, things turn upside down at the Waterflower household. Rated T for language. Merry Christmas everyone!


Jingle Bell Rock could be heard from the radio. Misty Waterflower thought that maybe some music could lift her mood.  
She would be home alone this Christmas, since her sisters fled the place to sunny weather saying that the snow could 'ruin their complextion'.

She snorted.

Though her sisters weren't the greatest company, she'd rather have them around at least during the holidays. She'd go with, but, now that she was back home, she wasn't going anywhere in hopes to have her first white Christmas.

Which led her mind to drift to her traveling companion, Ash Ketchum. Misty smiled as she wound garland around the staircase banisters.  
She wondered what he might be up to. They spoke frequently, so their friendship certainly wasn't estranged. She then sighed. She missed him. Alot, really. And she was lonely now that her sisters were gone. But she would never admit it.

"Togei prrrriiii!" Togepi wandered down one of the steps, almost falling.  
"Oh, Togepi, no!" Misty caught the egg pokemon and held it up. "You can't climb the stairs by yourself little one," She cooed.

"Come with me." She said as she sat by the Christmas tree in her living room. Misty let Togepi wander nearby and twirled an ornament between her fingers. She smiled seeing that some were shaped like pokeballs. Misty then leaned forward and took in the fragrance of the tree.

She loved Christmas. But she'd love it more if she wasn't alone.

Next thing she knew, Togepi wandered back by her hand desperately trying to keep a phone in it's balance. Misty blinked.  
"What is it Togepi?" She asked. But all the egg Pokemon did was point at the ornament Christmas pokeballs and nudge the phone to Misty. Utterly perplexed, the redhead shifted her gaze back and forth from the tree to her pokemon. Then it clicked.

"You want me to call Ash don't you? ..The pokeballs remind you of him?" Misty said.  
"Prrriiii!" It finally answered. Misty smiled and slowly took the phone. She twirled it in her hands.  
"Oh but.. I can't. I just can't. It'd.. be too weird.." She trailed off looking around the house.

"Toge Toge," it tried to reason.  
"But we would be alone Togepi," Misty said. But she once recalled having traveled with Ash before they met Brock, and they had been alone plenty of times then.

"I... I don't... know..." Her heart pounded at the thought of actually being face to face with Ash again. Togepi however seemed to be getting impatient. The pokemon nudged her back into focus.  
Misty was doing all the nervous motions that of an anxious person. "I'll think about it," She finally answered. The tiny egg was left slightly frustrated. It rarely ever became tempered.  
It figured it would have to take matters into it's own hands.

That night was an uncomfortable one. Misty tossed and turned with the afflictions of what she should do. The answer should have came simply, because she did miss him. But when was anything ever simple? Though somewhere deep inside, excitement bubbled up.  
These thoughts in mind, she eventually drifted off into a fitful sleep.

That morning, Togepi awoke as early as it could and quietly stole a glance at Misty to make sure she was still asleep. After seeing she was, it crept to the phone and dialed Ash's number. Ash's scratchy voice could be heard through the speakear. "Hello?" He sounded tired, in which Togepi felt slightly guilty for waking him up. But this had to be done.  
"Togei! Toge Toge Prrrriii!" It tried to sound as desperate as it could. Misty would probably kill it for this.  
"Togepi is this you? What's wrong?" Ash sounded fully alert now.

"Prriii Prriiii!" It cried. The next thing it knew was that it was on the phone with Pikachu. Togepi quickly lied saying Misty was in trouble. Pikachu could be heard translating. Then there was frantic rustling that could be heard on the other end. "Togepi we're on our way, don't move!" and Ash hung up.  
The egg pokemon hung up soon after feeling horribly guilty. It knew that what it was doing was dishonest, but it couldn't think of anything else. It then crept back into bed praying this plan would work.

* * *

Misty awoke only hours later. She sat by her window staring out. It had been extremely chilly that day, yet.. no sign of snow. But she wouldn't let this deter her hope for it.  
She sat up and dressed warmly, then tied any loose ribbons that were strung up around for decoration. Taking a moment, she ran a hand through her red locks remembering yesterday.

She was about to search for Togepi, when her door suddenly burst open. She jumped back in complete surprise and screamed. But then she recognized an all too familiar Pikachu leap into view, closely followed by Ash.

Misty didn't even have time to register why this could possibly be happening before Ash grabbed her arms and looked at her completely alarmed. "Ash! What on earth-" Misty began, but he cut her off. "Are you okay?! What happened, I got here as fast as I could," He said, and he was certainly out of breath.  
She stood there looking the most confused that Ash had ever seen her. "Come here," Misty said, and led him to the couch. "Now, can you please tell me why my door looks like it's been mauled by a Rhydon?" She said smiling slightly, deciding to poke fun at the situation. "Togepi called me," Ash said. Misty squinted her eyes. "What?" She said through gritted teeth. Ash nodded. "I got a call from Togepi, said you were in trouble or something." Misty raised a hand and rubbed her forehead.  
She sighed. "I'm sorry Ash," She trailed off mumbling about leaving the phone out of reach from now on.

"Wait so.. your okay? Nothing's wrong?" Ash asked. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Oh. Then why..."  
Misty inwardly cringed knowing what he was about to ask and that she had to answer him.

She took in a breath. "Well I was thinking of whether or not to give you a call and I guess Togepi got a mind of it's own and called you for me or something." She said this all very fast.  
"Though I wouldn't have said I was in trouble," She added with a glare around the room, searching for Togepi.  
Ash just leaned back and laughed at this.  
Misty peered at him suspicously. "Your not mad?"

"No, I'm just glad your okay. But uh.. sorry about the door," He said with a nervous laugh as he reached a hand behind his head.  
Misty shook it off laughing.

"It's okay. Though I think we should put it out of it's misery.." She added glancing at it.  
Ash laughed. "We can fix it, we can fix it."

* * *

So they spent the next two hours blasting Christmas songs from the radio as their Pokemon helped repair the door. Next they collapsed onto the couch laughing at the situation.

"Aah.. sorry about your door Misty.." Ash mumbled after a minute.  
"It's fine. Which reminds me.. Togepi! You can come out now, I'm not mad at you!" She called. "Anymore.." Misty muttered. Ash smirked. Seconds later, the egg pokemon carefully came into view. Misty held out her arms, and Togepi lost all nervousness and happily jumped into them. She smiled.

Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms as well.

"Clever Togepi, you've gotten clever." Ash said.  
"Togepi is _my_ pokemon Ash, of course it's clever," Misty smirked with amusement. But then she leaned back. "How did you get here so fast anyway?" she asked.  
Ash cleared his throat. "I was.. just uh,.. leaving Kanto." He said.  
Misty blinked. "You were leaving? Why didn't you decide to.. " She trailed off. She couldn't finish her sentance because she too, was guilty for not having picked up the phone.

Ash gave her a knowing look. "Yeah, yeah." Misty grumbled. Ash grinned. Though she suddenly felt a tempting urge to tell him to stay. Togepi remained quiet through their conversation. Pikachu seemed to think this choice was best.

A slightly uncomfortable silence fell between them.

Misty however broke it abruptly. "So.. so you were going to be alone? What about your mom?" she asked. "She's visiting with my grandparents." He answered. Misty's shoulders fell as she gave him a rare look of compassion. "You should have come over.." she mumbled.  
"You should have called." Ash replied. Misty cringed and stuck her tongue out. Ash leaned back and laughed.  
"All this time, and we still haven't grown up." He said.  
"Speak for yourself," Misty shot back. Ash surveyed her with a look of amusement. "Some things never change." He grinned. Misty took this chance and shoved a Christmas cookie into his mouth to shut him up.

She smiled victoriously. Knowing Ash as well as she did, he didn't complain.

"One hell of a Christmas," He commented after a moment.  
"Sure is.." Misty mumbled casting a glance outside. She desperately wanted to see snow this year.

"Well I.. I should probably hit the road." Ash spoke. Misty looked at him. "What? You.. you can't be serious."  
"Yeah.. I mean, your doors fixed, and your okay, so.." he trailed. She pulled her face together in thought. "Don't you want to stay?" Misty asked in what she hoped sounded casual.

"I.." Ash looked a second away from declining. But then he started to slowly smirk, and casted his brown eyes to the redhead.  
"Are you asking me to stay, Misty Waterflower?" He said.

As expected, her eyes gathered that fireball energy that Ash so missed when he traveled without her.

"I said _do_ you, Ash. There's a difference." She sniped. All this time and he still knew how to push her damn buttons.

His grin grew wider. "Oh what the hell. Since when have I missed an opportunity to drive you crazy, right?" He smiled.  
"Heh heh." Misty sarcastically laughed.

Pikachu and Togepi however, caught eachothers eye and conversed in their language as if to say 'Humans'.

"Where's Brock these days?" Misty spoke, trying to kill the silence. "He's with his brothers and sisters. He's been with them for a while now I think." Ash answered.  
"Oh.." she mumbled. Well.. things were somewhat awkward without their breeder friend around. She felt stupid with nothing to say. She glanced at Ash who looked as if he was about to say something, but was cut off by Pikachu bounding across the room. "Pi Pi Pi!" It said.  
Misty glanced at Ash in all confusion. "Togepi?" He asked. The electric pokemon nodded and pointed outside.  
Misty let out a small sigh. "Togepi keeps getting out. Thanks Pikachu." She stood up. "Togepi, I've warned you about wandering off by yourself, now where are you!" She cried. Ash followed out. It was freezing. Without really a thought about it, Ash removed his jacket and placed it around Misty's shoulders looking for the egg pokemon as well.  
The redhead stood dumbstruck. Well that was unexpected.

"T-uh..T-Togepi!" She stuttered. "How could I have missed this?" Misty wondered out loud. But one look at Ash with his jet black hair tousled and his shirt clinging to his broad chest, the answer seemed clear enough.  
"Hmph." She shook her head tugging his jacket around her tighter.

"Misty, look!" Ash suddenly called. She didn't have to turn around to know what he was on about. It had started snowing. She beamed. But it didn't last long. "Togepi come on, it's too cold for you to be out here!" She called.  
Finally, it wandered out from behind a tool shed. "Come on, come on- in." Misty pointed toward the house. It obeyed at once. Ash stood amused. Not to be unnoticed by Misty however.  
"Yeah yeah, you too. Move it." She said.  
"I'm surprised how you could have missed that." He teased.  
"Don't start with me Ash." Misty warned. The two of them crossed back to the door, when both teens missed the cord to the Christmas lights and ended up tripping over the threshold.

_Thud._

Misty was smack against Ash. She felt herself go scarlett. But she scowled to divert it.  
"Oh Ash, this is so like you, always getting us into situations just like this-"  
"ME? This is your house Misty, I tripped over _you_-"  
"I wouldn't have fallen if you just had been walking straight-"  
"Can we at least get up-" But something caught Ash's eye as he moved to get up, and stopped his sentence short. "Wh-what? Ash, what?" Silence. She raised an eyebrow and followed his gaze to what lay above them. Mistletoe. Misty could almost feel her insides begin to shake.

"Uh.." Misty bit her tongue. Well, she certainly wanted to. But she couldn't speak for him. They had just been arguing after all. But the anger from Ash's face seemed to have faded. He just layed there looking as if he been run over by a Dragonite.

"I-I don't suppose you wouldn't want to break tradition.." What the hell? Did she _really_ just say this?! She fullly expected him to scramble away from her as fast as possible. There's no way, _no way_, after that argument that Ash would even-

..kiss her. Which is exactly what he just did. He leaned up and kissed her, just like that. It was as if it was the most simple thing. Misty kissed him back at once. She could practically feel him reaching his face up to meet hers closer.  
"I'm reckless Misty. I never back down." Ash whispered once they broke apart. His breathing was heavy, and it certainly matched hers. Snowflakes began to fall over them and Misty smiled. "Your right. Some things never change." Ash smiled back at her. "Merry Christmas Misty."  
"Merry Christmas Ash." And the two of them took a little bit more use out of the mistletoe.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone!! I'm sorry if that seems a bit rushed, but I really wanted to get my first Christmas story in there. It's not my best work, but I really hope you all enjoy it. Happy Holidays! :)**


End file.
